


Trick or Treat

by PaperFox19



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ed and Scar go trick or treating
Relationships: Edward Elric/Scar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Trick or Treat FMA

Edward and Scar go trick or treating!

-x-

Scar couldn’t believe this, he didn’t know how Edward talked him into things. His little blonde boyfriend, had transmuted his clothes into mummy bandages, and added a few to cover part of his face. He was going as a mummy, while Ed was going as a vampire.

His muscled body was wrapped tight, but was embarrassing was his crotch was being hugged by said bandages. He might as well be walking around naked, but Ed was so happy the two had made quite a hall. House after house, people loved their costumes.

“Having fun?” Edward asked, hugging his bandaged arm.

“This is a unique ritual to say the least.” He says and Ed sighs.

“That didn’t answer my question.” He said with a laugh. “Well if trick or treating is boring you we could always do something more fun.” As he said that his hand slipped back into the bandages covering his rear, he shamelessly slid a finger along his crack.

“Ahh!” Scar moaned, the finger found his hole and was slowly teasing the muscles protecting his entrance. They soon gave way and the finger penetrated him. “Ed!” he growled, feeling his thick manhood throb and pulse pushing at the bandages holding it down. The bandages hid his blush, but nothing could hide his trembling as that skilled finger became two, and they worked his hot heat.

“So what do you say, Trick or Treat?” he said giving his larger lover one of his devious smiles.

“Treat please treat!” he was no sooner dragged into an alley. Edward latched onto his neck, sucking on his sensitive skin. He groaned, and soon the bandages could no longer hold in his impressive arousal and his dick tore through the bandages standing proudly between him and Ed.

“What a big treat for me to enjoy.” He said, and he let his other hand gently caress his length, the briefest of touch had the most effect. He moaned and bucked his hips forward. The cool air touching his heated flesh had him on edge already but Ed was content with teasing him. “Couldn’t even wait for me to unwrap it.” He traced a finger from the tip down to the base, briefly scratching his thick nest of pubes.

Ed moved the bandages around exposing his hard nipples. “So good.” The blonde purred, he left his neck to latch onto the hard nub on the left, while his other hand pinched the right. While all this happened, the blonde continued fingering Scar’s tight ass.

Scar moaned not caring if someone heard, having Ed suck on his nipples had common sense kicked out of his mind and replaced with lust. With every suck and pinch, drew moans and groans from the tan skinned hunk. His cock was weeping, overflowing with pre.

“I think my treat is ready.” He said after pulling off his nipple.

“Please Ed I’m close.” He moaned, Ed came face to face with his impressive cock.

“Hmm love it when candy smells so good!” he went to work licking him like a sucker, one hand holding his shaft while he lapped at the head. Soon he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked on it. His other hand, that was teasing his boyfriend’s ass had a new task. Teasing his prostate!

With a quick change in angle Ed finger fucked him, and struck his sweet spot again and again. “Edward!!” Scar howled and came into the blonde’s hungry mouth.

“Best Halloween ever I think.”

“Next time let’s just stay home and do this.”

“And miss out on all the candy, no way!” he says with a smile. “Besides I love seeing your sexy ass in tight outfits.” Scar blushed, they went home to savor the spoils of their labor.

With Ed on a sugar high he pounded his boyfriend into the mattress. Scar moaned as his costume was blown off him with alchemy and he was thrown on the bed. Edward pounded away at his loose hole, The two reaching climax together, Ed’s cum was extra potent from all the sugar. Scar really enjoyed his treat, nothing beat thick Elric semen flooding his body. ‘Fuck it next year I’ll buy him the candy!’

End


End file.
